


Welcome Home

by heartlikethat



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Literally Just Smut ‘Cause I Felt Like It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlikethat/pseuds/heartlikethat
Summary: Max returns home after a week away. He and Zoey make up for lost time.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Kudos: 38





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first foray into writing smut so please be gentle, unlike these two.

Zoey sat at the kitchen island in their apartment — god, that felt _so good_ to say — her tablet in front of her, trying to distract herself from Max’s impending arrival under the guise of getting some work done.

They had been dating almost a year, moving in together just last month. Max was called away for a week-long training for his job and Zoey was _extraordinarily eager_ for him to return home.

She looked down at her well-worn NASA shirt and striped pajama bottoms. For a fleeting moment, she thought maybe she should have worn something a little more flattering to seduce her boyfriend. But then she remembered that it’s _Max_ and she could be wearing a trash bag and he’d still think she’s the most beautiful woman in the world.

Zoey heard the telltale sound of a key fitting into a lock and hastily hopped off the bar stool and made for the door. 

A moment later, the door swung open and Max stepped into view, a wide grin stretching across his face when he saw her waiting for him.

Coming home to Zoey, standing there in her pajamas, it was all just so _intimate_ and _domestic._ It’s everything Max had ever wanted but never dreamed he’d have. He unceremoniously dropped his bag at the door and bridged the distance between them in a few quick steps, pulling her into a tight embrace and burying his face in her hair, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Zoey.

_God, he had missed her._

He released his hold on her so he could look at her face, into the blue eyes that he loved so much — eyes that were so expressive, so filled with love, and currently, so filled with _unbridled desire._

It took all of two seconds before Max had her against the wall, one leg wedged between hers, pinning her in place. He cupped her face with both hands before his lips came crashing down on hers, hot and demanding. Zoey wrapped her arms around his back, hands fisting into the fabric of his sweater, pulling him flush against her as she met his kiss with as much fervor.

_God, she had missed him._ And this. _Definitely this_ , she thought as his hands tugged at the bottom hem of her shirt before sliding underneath, fingers splaying out and tracing patterns on her bare skin. She muffled a laugh against his mouth as his fingers danced across a particularly sensitive spot, causing Max to smile into the kiss before trailing his hands upwards and brushing his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts. Zoey shuddered and let out a moan while arching against him, silently begging for more. Ignoring her plea, his hands wandered south to cup her ass and she instinctively ground herself against his thigh, gasping at the contact.

One hand moved to clutch his bicep while the other fisted in his hair as she rocked against him, trying to relieve the ache between her legs. Max began pressing hot kisses against her neck, her head titling back as he nipped at her collarbone.

Suddenly, his hands left her body altogether and he braced them on either side of her head. Zoey felt like screaming. Her body was thrumming with need and she wished he would just _touch her already._ She was about to grab his hands and place them on her body when she felt Max’s breath tickling her ear as he said in a low murmur, “turn around.”

Apparently she took too long to process what he wanted from her because he decided to take matters into his own hands, grabbing her by the waist and flipping her around. She yelped in surprise before bringing her hands up to brace herself against the wall, trembling with anticipation.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Zoey,” his voice was husky and sent a shiver down her spine. She was more than a little turned on.

“Touch me,” she pleaded.

Max shifted closer and she felt as his erection pressed into her lower back, causing a throaty moan to escape her lips. She was ready for him to take her right then, right against the damn wall.

Max tugged at her waistband, guiding her pants down her legs where they pooled at her feet. She stepped out and kicked them to the side, now clad in her shirt and underwear.

Max positioned himself behind her, gripping her hips and giving a gentle squeeze. He slid his palms down the front of her thighs before sweeping upward and inward, lightly tracing his fingers along her inner thighs, teasing her by staying just out of reach of where she _desperately_ needed his touch. She thrusted back against him, hoping he’d take the hint. “Max, please,” she panted, her voice thick with need.

Not done teasing her yet, he continued to inch closer to her center, _getting so close_ , before retreating. He repeated this torment several times while Zoey squirmed in his arms, her breath hitching each time his fingers danced along the hem of her underwear.

Finally, _mercifully_ , he yanked her underwear to the side and delved his fingers inside her slick folds. She let out a strangled cry as she bucked against his hand.

“God Zoey,” he groaned, letting his head drop on her shoulder, “you’re so wet.” He plunged two fingers inside her as his thumb rubbed small circles around her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. She sucked in a sharp breath as her knees buckled at the onslaught of sensation, but Max looped his free arm around her waist, holding her steady while his other hand relentlessly worked to bring her release.

Max could tell she was on the brink so he eased up, slowing his movements and bringing her back from the edge. He told himself it was because he wanted to prolong her pleasure, but he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that wanted to hear her beg, just a little.

She whimpered and released her hold on the wall, leaning back against the solid warmth his chest. Max was still leisurely, tortuously pumping his fingers inside her as he moved the other hand from around her waist and disappeared under her shirt, gently caressing her breast. Zoey’s breathing was ragged as she ran her palm down Max’s arm and covered his hand with hers, urging him to pick up the pace. “Faster,” she begged, grabbing for his thigh with her other hand and digging her fingers in, hard. He complied, making deft work of his fingers. He began massaging her breast more firmly to match the urgency of his fingers down below.

Zoey’s head fell to the side as she gave into the rush of pleasure and Max seized the opportunity to lean down and gently suck on the sensitive spot just below her ear. “Fuck,” she breathed heavily, thrusting against his hand as she felt the pressure building again. “Come for me,” he murmured, breath hot in her ear as he pressed hard against her clit and rolled her nipple between his fingers. It was enough to send her over the edge, loudly crying out as her orgasm swept over her, walls clenching tight around his fingers.

Max held onto her as she came down from her high, her body going limp in his arms. When her breathing returned to normal, he spun her around and pressed her back against the wall, his fingers threading in her hair as he captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Zoey lifted her palms to rest on his chest, giving him a gentle shove, breaking off the kiss. Her eyes were dark with desire as she grabbed him by the arms and pushed him back against the wall. “My turn,” she growled, tugging his sweater over his head and tossing it aside. Her nimble fingers made quick work of unfastening his jeans before yanking at the elastic band of his underwear, freeing his erection in one fell swoop.

Zoey lowered herself on her knees and Max groaned as she wrapped her hand around him, her grip gentle, but firm. She stroked him languorously, thrilling at the feel of him in her hand. Zoey stared up at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Now it was his turn to beg. Leaning forward, she breathed hot air onto the head of his cock, causing Max’s breath to escape in a low hiss as he involuntarily bucked his hips. “Zoey,” her name was a strangled plea on his lips.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Max,” she purred, repeating his words from earlier.

Max glanced down at the woman knelt before him, a satisfied smirk gracing her features and he knew he was done. He was completely at the mercy of the redhead below him. And, if he was being completely honest, he knew he had been at her mercy for _years._

Max struggled to form a complete sentence, his eyes burning with lust. “Your mouth...Zoey...please,” he gasped, his voice hoarse.

She wrapped one hand around the back of his thigh, the other still lightly teasing him before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft and sucking him into her mouth. Max moaned loudly as he closed his eyes and threw his head back against the wall, tangling one hand in her hair, holding her in place. He fought the urge to thrust into her mouth as he relinquished control to Zoey, who was more than willing to pleasure him, her own body throbbing with need as she sucked him off.

The hand that was wrapped around the base of his cock wandered upward, where she scraped her nails along his hipbone as her tongue swirled around the head of his penis, savoring the taste of his pre-cum. She heard as he muttered a curse under his breath.

“Stop,” he rasped, “I need to be inside you.”

Max grabbed for her, effortlessly pulling her up and dragging her toward the living room. Pushing him down onto couch, Zoey stood before him, finally discarding her underwear that was soaked through and yanking her NASA shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly aside.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Max whispered reverently, his eyes shining with love even through the haze of arousal.

Zoey blushed as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She guided his cock to her entrance before looping her arms around his neck and sinking down on him, moaning as he filled her. She rode him hard, both of them too aroused to prolong their release much longer. Zoey leaned down to scrape her teeth against his neck as his fingers dug hard into her hips in response. She rocked against him relentlessly, feeling the pressure mount as he moved one hand down to stroke between her legs.

“Harder,” she demanded, breath ragged against his ear, picking up the pace of her thrusts as he increased the movement of his fingers against her clit. “Fuck...yes...Max,” she panted, her body shuddering hard as she came. Riding out her orgasm, Zoey continued to roll her hips until she felt him tense, grunting as he poured into her.

Both sated and slick with sweat, Zoey bent forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. “Welcome home,” she murmured.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as he traced idle patterns on her back. “I should go away more often,” he teased.

“Don’t you dare,” she said, tousling his hair and giving him a lopsided smile. “I like having you right here with me. _Always_.” Zoey hoped Max picked up on the promise of the last word.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
